Whisper EDITED
by starlightbookworm
Summary: This is a better verson of my story Whisper. Summary- She has killed 20 people and now has been sent after Alex Rider wil she be able to kill him or will her feelings get in the way? story is better than the summary please read *Alex/OC*
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is a edited version of my first attempt at whisper._

Violet's pov

I stared at the dull yellow folder knowing what it meant I took out the crisp white piece of paper and read the contents

**Name: Alex Rider**

**Age: 14**

**Info: Alex works for MI6 and has also worked for the ASIS and the CIA for numerous missions( see mission file) Alex's Father worked for MI6 as a spy but was killed along with his mother in a plane crash, Alex's Uncle was also a spy and his legal guardian but was killed by Yassen during a mission in Cornwall.**

**Mission: kill Alex doesn't matter how just kill him you will be attending his school under the alias Violet Jacobson befriend him then kill him.**

"You will be leaving tonight for England" my boss Shade Said

"But I haven't said if I accept or not" I said my anger rising

"You don't have to I am your boss and unless you want to be handed over to the police for killing 20 people you will do as I say" he said looking at me

" fine" I say my voice full of venom and eyes icy this is the 5th time that they have blackmailed me into doing their dirty work but SCOPIA was like that once you were in you couldn't get out. With one last look I walked out of the office I was so dazed from anger that I didn't see Yassen and the next thing I knew I was on the floor

"Watch where you are going" Yassen said his icy blue eyes glaring into mine I return the glare I was so not in the mood for dealing with the likes of him

"Whatever" I said and walk past Yassen. Once I got to my room I started packing muttering how much I hate this job over and over

"I was sent to get you your plane is leaving soon" I hear Yassen say

I turn around "thanks I am done lead the way" I pick up my bag and follow Yassen to where the plane is waiting.

Yassen turns around and asks in his monotone voice "so who are you going to kill?"

I wonder why he wants to know "Alex Rider" I say and I see Yassen freeze and look at me like I have 3 heads "what?" I say

"Nothing, here is your plane" Yassen said I could hear the faintest slip of panic in his voice but I leave it and I nod and climb the stairs to the plane as soon as I got in the plane the doors shut behind me.

**Yassen pov**

I watched as Whisper (I still didn't know her real name even thought she knew mine )climbed the steps to the plane and I could not believe it after so long of trying to protect Alex he was going to be killed of course I could not let anyone know that I had formed some sort of a bond with the teenage spy that would be against the rules so I let it go and headed toward the main building.

_Sorry that this chapter is so short I will make the next ones longer please review and don't flame the story if you see any Spelling or Grammar errors or want to improve the story then PM me and I will fix it._

_Thanks for reading_

_Starlightbookworm_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- I do not I repeat do not own Alex Rider but I do own Violet and Shade._

New girl

**Alex pov**

I said goodbye to Jack and started on my way to school as I was walking Tom walked up to me

"Hey Alex I was wondering why MI6 has been leaving you alone I mean you have been going to school for a month with no missions that's like a record" Tom said

I looked at him I was also wondering why they had been leaving me alone but it was nice I almost felt like a normal school boy for once "yeah I know but knowing them they will ask me to come and see them soon" I said and Tom nodded we talked for awhile about what homework we had and such but for some reason I could not shake off the feeling that something was going to happen today. Once we got to the school I walked in the class room and sighed I knew this could not last forever and as much as I wanted to be a normal teen I couldn't a part of me would always want the adventure and danger of being a spy,

The teacher walked in announced "ok class today we have a new student joining us her name is Violet Jacobson" as he said this a girl walked into the class she had blond hair with blue streaks, she looked fit, she was about 5.2 in height but It was her eyes that stunned me they were icy blue and looked as cold as their colour, they looked liked they had seen things that Teenagers were not to see, they also did not hold any emotion they looked dead , they reminded me of Yassen's.

The girl looked at the class "hello I am Violet it is nice to meet all of you" she said her voice sounded professional and older then it was supposed to

"Ok Violet you can go sit beside Alex over there" the teacher said pointing at me I smiled and waved to show her where to go, she nodded and sat in the seat next to mine her blue eyes caught mine I smiled but she did not return the kind gesture instead something seemed to flicker in her emotionless cold eyes something that looked like regret I looked again but her eyes were back to normal.

**Amber's pov**

I looked at the boy who I was going to have to kill he seemed so nice and I wondered if I would be able to complete the task when he smiled at me I did not return the gesture but I felt just a bit of regret of what I was to do to him. I did not talk to Alex for the remainder of the day but as I was walking out of the school I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw Alex

"Hey I never said welcome this morning so welcome "he said "my name is Alex Rider what's yours?" he held out his hand I took it

"Violet Jacobson" I said "nice to meet you" I let go of his hand

"So Violet, what brings you here?" Alex asked me

"My father got transferred here" I told Alex the story that SCORPIA had told me

"Oh where are you from, you sound like you have a bit of a Russian Accent?"

I was shocked I was from Russia but I had not been there since I was 3 and my accent had disappeared almost to the point where I did not have one so I was baffled on how Alex could hear it " I move around a lot before here I was in Italy" I said

"I see well anyway it was nice to meet you I better go" Alex said I nodded and started to walk again. Once I got home I saw a man in the living room that I did not know he looked up when he heard me come in I saw that it was Yassen

"What are you doing here?" I said my voice dripping in venom now don't get me wrong I don't mind Yassen he just is not my favourite person

"I am to be your Father" he said "I don't like this either but SCOPIA figures that you should not live alone"

"Почему я (why me?)?" I said in my native speak Russian

Yassen looked impressed "Вы говорите на русском языке? ( you speak Russian?)"

"I nodded "I am Russian" I said now in English "so why you, you look nothing like me?" I asked

"I do not know I guess I am here to make sure that you kill Alex" Yassen said and shrugged

I sighed "whatever by the way if you are to be my Father you should know my name it is Violet" and walked toward my room to do the piles of homework that had been assigned today.

**Yassen's pov**

So Whisper's name is Violet and she is Russian that was unexpected I thought as I got up and walked over to my room and walked in I looked around there was a note on the bed it said

_Yassen_

_You are to play the role of Violets father as you already know and you are to see to it that she completes her missions and kills Mr. Rider by May 24__th__ that gives her a month every week we would like it if you could write to us a progress report on how violet is doing in her mission, also do not be seen by Alex for he might recognize you and that could jeopardize the task at hand. __Good luck_

_SCORPIA _

I finished reading the letter and put it down on the desk that was in the far left corner of the room then I picked up a pen and some paper and started writing

_April 24_

_I just got your letter and I will update you on the happenings here in England every week as you asked and will see to it that Alex Rider dies by the next 24__th__._

_Yassen Gregovich_

I sealed the envelope and put the address and such on it along with shades name then placed it on the desk I would mail it later I got up and walked out of the room to check on Violet she was asleep she looked so innocent as she slept not like the teen that had killed 20 people she looked like she was supposed to I sighed a teenager should not be brought into this world I thought as I walked back to my own room and got ready for bed then got into the king bed in my room and fell asleep.

_Hey guys please review I want to know if this story is worth continuing so if you like it then review or PM me please and thank you._

_starlightbookworm_


	3. Chapter 3

**Violets pov**

I sighed as I attempted to stay awake during maths but I was so tired after I heard Yassen go to bed ( he just thought I had gone to sleep) I stayed up for another 4 hours by the time sleep overtook me it was 1:00 am. I felt myself nodding off again but I stopped myself when I heard the teacher ask

"Ms Jacobson, could you please answer the question?"

One of the bonuses of being an assassin is that you pay attention no matter what so even in my half asleep state I was paying attention to the lession "The answer is 42" I said

The teacher looked shocked that I got the right answer "that is correct" he said then went back to the lession. After the lession Alex ran up to me why does he have to have all my classes? I asked myself

"Hey Violet are you ok you seem like the living dead" Alex asked me

"I am fine Alex thanks though" I said and continued walking I could feel Alex's eyes on my back. I got outside and started to walk back to my house when a car pulled up beside me the windows were darkened glass so I could not see the person inside but then the window rolled down and I saw Yassen

"Want a ride Violet?" he asked his blue eyes locking with mine

I looked around and saw Alex looking at me with questioning eyes then as I got in the car I could see his eyes go wide and I realized that he was in the right zone that he could see Yassen

"Shit" I said "this is not good" and closed the door "drives Yassen I think Alex saw you"

Yassen looks at me and then steps on the gas and he and I speed out of sight.

**Alex's pov**

My eyes are playing tricks on me yeah that's it I told myself because I would have sworn that I had seen Yassen, Yassen Gregovich but that is impossible due to the fact that he is dead I saw him die, Yeah that's it my eyes are playing tricks on me.

"Alex mate you ok?" I heard tom say

I shook my head to clear my thoughts "yeah I am fine let's get going" I said

"Ok mate so how about that new girl she is something isn't she?" tom said trying to make small talk

I nodded "yeah but something about her seems dangerous" I said

"What do you mean?" tom asked

"I mean that she seems to mature for her age, her eyes seem hunted and dull and her presence almost yells danger haven't you noticed that people tend to stay away from her?" I said

"Yeah I have now that you mention it" Then Tom looks at me in my eyes "Alex she reminds me of you" tom said I was shocked for her to look like me then she must have been through some horrible things in her past. Once I got home I heard Jack yell

"Hey Alex MI6 Called they want you in ASAP" she said

I groaned I knew it could not last forever "ok Jack I am heading over to the 'bank'" I said as I dropped my bags on the ground

"Okay Alex stay safe" she said I turned and walked out the door.

I looked at the building in front of me and sighed as I opened the doors to reveal a bank I walked up to the front desk

"Hi I am here to see Mr. Blunt"

The receptionist looked up and smiled "of course Mr. Rider he is waiting for you" then she went back to her work. I walked to the stairs and walked to the right floor and knocked on the door to Blunts office but as I did I could not help but look at my uncles old office no one had occupied it yet but Ian's name plate was gone from the door it was still hard to believe that he was gone

"Come in Alex" I heard Blunt say and I walked into the dull gray office and faced my 'boss'

"So what is it this time?" I asked

"Don't worry any missions this time we wanted to inform you of something disturbing" Mrs. Jones said and sucked on another mint

Blunt turned to me and said "Yassen is back" is all he said but with those three words I went in shock

"What, how I saw him die" I said but somehow knew this was coming and now I knew that my eyes were not wonky I really did see Yassen this afternoon.

Blunt looked at Mrs. Jones "we want you to be careful Alex keep your eyes open for anything odd" Mrs. Jones said

"I will don't worry you won't lose your best spy anytime soon" I said sarcasm filling my voice

"Yes well in any case we have asked Smithers to wipe up some things just in case" Blunt Said and on Queue Smithers Walked in

"Hello Alex my boy good to see you again" he said and smiled " I have some things for you first of all this" and he took out a watch " this is like the other watch I gave you it can contact MI6 and is a tracking device to activate it you just have to take out the pin in the side, to contact MI6 just turn the dial to the numbers 5 , 10 then 12" he handed me the watch , then he took out a pair of sunglasses" now I am sure you have these but if you see Yassen take a picture of him with this and it will get sent to us all you have to do is touch the design on the side of the frame" he pointed to a small skull design and handed me the glasses, " Then last of all this" he took out a pen " We don't think you should be left unarmed so this pen shoots a bullet not big enough to kill but enough to stun it will buy you some time, if it is needed all you do is click the end two times fast and point" he handed me the pen and smiled " be careful I enjoy making you things" and with that he left me with the gadgets.

"You can leave now Alex" Blunt said so I gathered all my things and walked out the door, as I walked home I was thinking what does Violet have to do with Yassen? I will ask her tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yassen's pov**

I sat down at the small desk in my room and started to write the stupid report that I had to do

_Shade_

_Progress report,_

_Mission is going as planned with nothing in the way Alex will be dead by the end of the month._

_Yassen._

I folded the letter and placed it in the envelope , I looked at the clock it read 9:30 it was still early so I got up and started taking apart and cleaning my Ruger Mk I (gun) .

**Violets pov**

I stared at the Browning 9x19mm Hi-Power handgun that Scopia had given me for this mission it was a nice gun : small , slick , portable , everything that a killer would need in a gun I sighed would I really be able to kill the teenage spy? I would have to I thought if I don't kill him Scopia would turn me into the police for killing 20 people and I knew the police would not give me slack just because I was a teen I sighed again and looked out the window wondering how did I get myself into this mess?

_Flashback_

_BANG the gun went off I smiled at my father we were at the shooting range I had no clue why daddy wanted me to learn how to fire a gun but for the last 4 years he had made me take lessons on fire arms and karate _

"_Good job you almost got the bull's-eye that time" my father said smiling at me " I think that is enough for today now let's go home and eat I am starving" he took my little 9 year old hand and we walked home. _

_End flashback_

I missed my parents I had not seen them since Scorpia had taken me to train with them sure I had gotten letters but even they had stopped after my 2nd kill of course I could not let anyone know that I missed them that would show weakness and in this business if you show weakness you die. I crawled into bed and as I fell asleep I could swear I felt I tear slip down my cheek.

_Time skip the next day_

As I walked into class the students all looked at me then went back to their talking whenI sat down in my desk I saw a note on it it said

_Violet meet me back of school at lunch_

_Alex_

I picked up a pen and paper and wrote

_Fine see ya then_

_Violet_

I folded the letter into a paper airplane a aimed it at Alex's head it hit Alex looked around and saw the note and read it then went back to talking with tom just then the teacher walked in and I braced myself for another long lession.

_Time skip at lunch _

I walked to the back of the school and Alex was waiting for me

"Hey" I said

"Hi" he said

"So why did you want to see me?" I asked

"I wanted to ask you something" he said

Please God don't let him be asking me out I don't think I could handle that I thought to myself

"Ok what?" I asked again

"That man in the car yesterday who was he?"

Darn he did see Yassen I thought "that was my dad why?" I said going with the cover story

"Oh he just looked familiar" Alex said but his eyes were still held doubt

"Ok well I better go nice talking to you" I said Alex nodded and I left.

**Alex pov**

"That was my father" I heard Violet say

Yeah right I thought that was Yassen I know it "Oh ok he just looked familiar I said"

"Ok well I better go" Violet said and she left as I watched her leave I thought I will find out why and how you know Yassen Gregovich then The bell rang and I walked inside to go to class.

_Time skip again after school_

I needed to ask MI6 a favour so I phoned Jack and told her that I would be late and walked to the bank once I got there I told the secretary who I wanted to see and showed her my MI6 badge that I had just gotten she nodded and told me Mr. Blunt was waiting so I started to climb the stairs to his office.

"Come in Alex" I heard Blunt say I opened the door " So why are you here?" he asked me

"I need a favour" I said and Blunt just looked at me with his gray eyes

"What do you need?" He asked

"I need you to look up a girl" I said

"Why?"

"Because I think she knows Yassen" I said as soon as I said Yassen's name blunt got interested

"Ok what is her name?"

"Violet Jacobson" I said and he typed in her name

"That is odd there is a file on her but it is like everything has been deleted all that is here is her name and gender everything else is gone" Blunt said

"Thanks for trying" I said and without asking walked out. As I walked home I thought why did someone delete all of Violets information?

**3****rd**** person pov**

Blunt watched Alex leave then called in Mrs. Jones

"What is it Alan?" she asked

Blunt looked at her " get the tracking teams to keep an eye on a girl names Violet Jacobson here is her picture and he handed her the picture Mrs. Jones nodded ok and walked out of the office without asking any questions.

_So what do you guys think? PM me or review your answer and also I am having some writers block about Violets Past like why Scopia was interested in her and what happened to her parents so if you could PM me ideas that would be great._

_Thanks_

_Starlightbookworm_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex pov **

"Alex?" I heard the teacher say

"What? sorry" I said the teacher just shook his head and went back to the lesson , I didn't know why but I had been zoning out a lot today I just couldn't get the thought out of my head that Violet might know Yassen and that Yassen was alive and for some reason Violet seemed familiar somehow

"Alex" I heard Tom say

"What?" I asked

"Class is over mate snap out of it" Tom said

"Sorry tom" I said and followed him out of the class

"What's wrong? It is not like you to zone out" Tom asked me

I looked at my friend "I don't know Tom just too much things happening at once" I said not really wanting to talk about it

Tom nodded ok like he understood that this was not the time to talk and we walked into gym

"Ok class today we are learning karate" my teacher said "These are the partners"

"Alex and Violet"

"Tom and Lucy"

"Jake and Amanda"

"Sarah and Kathy" the teacher kept listing off names I looked around and spotted Violet and waved she saw me and came over  
"so I guess we are partners?" she asked

"Looks like it" I replied

"Ready?" she said I nodded and we turned to face each other we both bowed then took up the fighting stance waiting for the other to attack. She attacked first with a side kick I easily dodged it and came back with a back kick but she dodged it , soon we were in a all out fight with no one winning , how is she dodging all my moves it is like she knows what I am going to do , she has the stance of a true black belt and her eyes look like they are ready to kill me I thought . After a good half an hour the teacher blew the whistle

"Ok that's enough you two" I heard him say, I stopped fighting and looked around me the entire class had stopped to watch our fight Violet looked at me

"You ok? I got a couple of good kicks and punches in there" she asked me I looked at my body and winched I could tell I was going to have bruises tomorrow

"I'll be fine, how about you?" I asked but I couldn't see any sign of her being hurt

"I am fine" she said then the bell rang and I went to get my stuff so I could go home. That night I examined my body for any damage and was shocked I had many deep bruises that indicated that a lot of force had been used in those kicks and punches I sighed Violet was just getting more mysterious every day.

**Third person pov**

_Blunts office_

"Come in" blunt said and the door opened to show one of the trackers

"Yes?" Blunt said "what is it, what have you found?"

The man looked at Blunt then took out a folder and placed it on blunts desk then left. Blunt looked at the folder then picked it up and examined the contents it was a picture of a girl she looked like this Violet person but underneath the picture was a note

_This is a picture was taken a year ago by a agent outside of a known SCORPIA building, The person in this Picture is known to go by the name of Whisper and she works for SCOPIA._

Blunt took out a picture of Violet that they had gotten and compared it with this new picture they were the same person there was no doubt it Violet was whisper and she worked for SCOPIA so now the question remains why is she here?

_Sorry for the short chapter guys but this is all I could think of for now if you have any idea's PM them to me, and also review please and thank you_

_Starlight_


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex pov**

"Alex wakes up!" Jack called from down stairs "Phone for you"

I grunted and dragged myself to the phone I picked it up "Hello?"

"Hello Alex sorry for calling so early but could you come into the bank later?" I heard Mrs. Jones voice asked

I sighed "Sure when"

"As soon as you can" she said

I looked at the clock I had just over an hour until school "I could come over in like half an hour if you want" I said

"That would be great see you then" Then the line went dead.

"Who was that Alex?" Jack asked

"Just the bank they want me to come in" I said and jack nodded and said something under her breath that sounded like why can't they just call your cell, why wake up the whole house?

_Time skip at the bank_

"Hello Alex" Blunt said

"So what do you want?" I asked

"We found out something that you might find interesting about Violet"

"What is it?" I asked

Blunt looked at me then said "She works for SCORPIA"

I was shocked "what but how" I asked

"We don't know but we do know she has killed 20 people and goes by the name of whisper" Mrs. Jones said. I couldn't believe it Violet a killer but it did make sense I mean her eyes are cold and dull, she is a good fighter, and she knows Yassen so it all fits, I just didn't want to believe it.

"ok" I said and looked at my watch I had 20 minutes until school " look I have questions but I have to go" I said Blunt nodded ok and I walked out of the bank I had to ask Violet about this when I got to school.

_Time skip later that day_

After school I saw Violet walking alone so I went up to her "Hey Violet could I talk to you for a sec?" I asked she nodded and we walked into a alley

"What is it Alex" she asked

"What do you want with me? Why are you here?" I asked her

She looked shocked "What are you talking about Alex?"

"Don't play all innocent with me I know you work for SCORPIA" I said my voice steady she just looked at me then hung her head

"I'm sorry" is all she said.

**Violets pov**

"I know you work for SCORPIA" Alex said his voice steady

Darn he found out I thought "I am sorry" I said and hung my head ready for Alex to kick or punch me

"Sorry, sorry for what?" Alex asked "You're a killer"

"I know I am but I am sorry because I was sent here to kill you" I said, why I just tell him? I thought to myself

He looked shocked "What?" Alex said

I Sighed and felt my pocket for the gun that I had put there the time has come I thought to myself and I took out the gun and pointed it at Alex "What I said, I have to kill you" I said and took off the safety of the gun

"Amber you don't have to do this" Alex said "I don't want to have to hurt you"

"I am sorry" I said again "But I have to Alex if I don't then they will turn me into the police"

Alex just blinked "Their blackmailing you?" he asked I nodded "that's low even for them".

I aimed the gun could I really do this? I asked myself I looked at Alex his eyes serious and almost sad I can't do this I thought I just can't, I put pressure on the trigger " I am truly sorry Alex" I said and shot the bullet.

**Alex pov**

I waited for the bullet to end my life but when I opened my eyes the bullet was in the wall next to my head and violet was on the ground

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked

She looked up "Alex I don't know I have killed 20 people but never had I been asked to kill a teenager for some reason I couldn't do it" she said

"I know the feeling" I said

"I know you worked for SCORPIA and couldn't kill Mrs. Jones but that is different I have killed in the past without thought but I couldn't kill you, so no you don't know how I feel" she said

I knelt down beside her "Violet I think you better come with me to the bank" I said

"NO!" she yelled and jumped up "I am not going to jail"

"I won't let them bring you to jail Violet but I think you better talk to them" I said "You have my word you will walk out of that building free"

"Ok" she said "whatever they will do to me is better than facing SCOPIA"

"Ok then let's go" and we headed toward the bank.

**Violets pov**

I was going to be free of SCORPIA I thought as Alex and I walked to the bank then I heard my phone ring I looked at the ID it said SCOPIA I looked at Alex

"Who is it?" he asked

"It's SCORPIA?" I said and answered the phone "Hello?"

_Sorry for the cliff hanger guys and sorry if this is a cheesy chapter but it is all I could think of. Anyway I am away for the weekend and I can't bring my laptop with me so I will be unable to update until at least Tuesday sorry for that. Thanks for everyone who is reading and reviewing I love reviews so keep it , Also I will be able to check my email and such so if you have any ideas about Violets past please PM them to me. Thanks_

_Starlight_


	7. Chapter 7

Violets pov

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"hello Whisper" I heard shades cold voice say

"What do you want?" I asked

"Just wanted to tell you that Alex Rider is to be dead by the end of the week" shade said

I stopped walking and took a deep breath "I understand" then I hung up

Alex looked at me "What is it?" he asked his eyes searching mine

"They want you dead by the end of the week" I said my voice monotone

Alex just nodded "It's going to be ok let's go talk to MI6 ok?" I nodded and we walked to the bank.

We continued walking and finally we got to the bank Alex opened the door and talked to the secretary she nodded and Alex looked at me

"Come" he said and I followed him to a office, once inside Alex turned to his boss "Mr. Blunt we have something to tell you but before we do you have to promise me something"

Blunt looked at the teen then nodded "Ok what is it?"

"You have to say that you will not judge Violet" Alex said blunt nodded and Alex explained the issue and that I wanted out of SCOPIA

Mrs. Jones just looked at me "How do we know you will not go back to Scopia?"

I smiled "Don't worry I hold no respect for them anymore" I said

Mr. Blunt Nodded "Ok we will help you" he looked at me dead in the eyes "We have dealt with SCOPIA before and the only way to get you out is to kill you".

_Time skip- Later that day_

Alex said goodbye and I walked back to my house and for the first time in awhile I felt free, free knowing that in 2 hours I would be free of SCOPIA forever, I opened the door to the house

"I'm home Yassen" I said and walked into the living room Yassen looked at me

"Did you get the message about the mission change" he asked

I nodded "don't worry I have everything covered I am going to kill him tonight" I said

Yassen looked at me "ok good luck" he said and went back to reading. I walked to my room and sighed I grabbed a coat and my shoes and walked out of the house, Half way down the road I saw a MI6 agent

"Can I help you sir?" I asked him

"We know who you are Violet and we cannot let you kill anymore" the man said

I just looked at him with cold eyes "Really what are you going to do about it?" I asked

The agent took out a gun and aimed it at me "I can do this" and he shot the gun I felt the bullet and everything went black.

**Third person pov**

_SCORPIA HQ_

There was a knock on the door and Shade looked up from his work "come in" he said

A man walked in "sorry Mr. Shade but there is news about the Alex rider assassination "

Shade looked up "what is it?"

"Whisper is dead" is all the man said

Shade didn't show any emotion "I see how did this happen?"

"MI6 found out about her and killed her then took the body" the man said

"You may go now" shade said the man nodded and left. Shade looked at his computer then opened Violets file and put killed on April 30th by MI6 then he closed the file and picked up the phone to inform Yassen and the employer that Violet was dead.

_sorry this is a super short chapter anyway review please and thankyou_

_starlight_


	8. AN

Hey guys I have some major writers block so if any of you have any ideas on what could happen next just PM me or put it in a review.

Thanks and sorry

Starlightbookworm


	9. Chapter 8

Violets Pov

"I didn't say you had to shoot her ,you just make it seem like you did you idiot" I heard Blunts Voice say

"Sorry boss" Another man said the voice sounded like the man who shot me

"If she dies you are out of a job" Blunt said then I could hear footsteps as the man left leaving me with Blunt. Then I heard another person enter the room

"Are you Mr. Blunt?" a woman asked

"Yes" he replied

"Ok well you should know that Violet will live but she will be out for awhile the bullet just missed her heart" the Women said

"Ok thank you" Blunt said and I heard the women come up to me and adjust something before darkness overcame me again"

**Alex's pov**

"Alex stop pacing" Mrs. Jones called to me I looked at her and nodded then sat down in the hospital chair thinking my friend just got shot and you care about me pacing? Then Blunt came out

"Violet is fine she will just be asleep for awhile so that she can recover" he said

I sighed "Thank God" I said and got up and walked into her room. Violet was laying in the bed and looked as pale as a ghost but when she was asleep and you couldn't see her haunted eyes she almost looked like a normal teenage girl, I walked up to the sleeping girl and sat down in the chair next to her I didn't really know her but it was weird seeing her look so helpless.

**Violets pov**

_Flashback_

_The Gun shot the bullet and I felt a sting in my chest I looked down and saw a growing red stain , blood I thought The world around me was starting to lose its colour and sounds blurred together but I heard a faint voice that sounded like Blunt_

"_You Idiot" he said "Someone get her to the Hospital now"._

_Darkness threatened to overcome me but I fought it I saw that I was on the ground and people were all around me finally I gave in and fell into the darkness._

I slowly opened my eyes but only saw white was I in heaven? I asked myself

"Your awake" I heard Alex's voice say, Wait Alex was in heaven? I turned my head and looked at him I saw that I was in a room so I am not dead I thought

"Yeah, how long have I been out?" I asked him

" for about a week" Alex replied I nodded ok and tried to sit up as soon as I did a sharp pain shot through my chest I gasped "Don't try to sit up yet you don't want your stitches to come open trust me I know what you are going through right now. I laid back down and looked at Alex

"So I am finally free of SCORPIA" I said

Alex smiled "Yeah you are anyway you better get some sleep and enjoy the peace before MI6 gets here"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

**Alex's pov**

I looked at the sleeping girl and left the room I saw Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones in the waiting room

"She woke up but is asleep again" I said and walked out of the hospital and headed home I needed sleep I had been in the hospital for almost the whole week. I walked through the door to my house

"Jack I'm home" I yelled

Jack came out of the living room "how's Violet?" She asked I had told her about Violet after she had been shot

"She is fine she woke up but is asleep again" I said Jack looked relieved and nodded. I walked up to my room and grabbed some clothes then went to the shower, The hot water felt good my joints were stiff from sitting in the hospital chairs for a week, I got out then went back to my room to tackle the pile of Homework I had from missing school.

**Violets pov**

The pain in my chest was like a million knifes stabbing me over and over again I opened my eyes and saw Blunt , Great just who I wanted to see I thought

"I see you are awake" he said I nodded not wanting to talk "the doctors say you can go home in a couple of weeks but considering your home is SCOPIA and we don't know where your parents are so you are staying with Alex. I just looked at him and nodded again and took a deep breath but that didn't help the pain so I shut my eyes blunt saw that I was in pain and called a nurse in

"are you in pain sweetie?" a lady said I opened my eyes and nodded the nurse smiled and replaced my IV I could feel the pain decreasing and I was getting tired I closed my eyes and let sleep overcame me once again.

_Hey guys sorry for the really lame chapter but it is all I could come up with at the moment and I know this is all like when Alex got shot but my imagination isn't really great right now. Anyway I am going away for a week starting Saturday (the 24__th__) so I will not be updating for awhile. _

_Press the review button please_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey guys I am back, I went to Vancouver for a week and had a amazing time, Anyway on to the story warning this chapter will be short._

_A week later_

**Violets pov**

I had just gotten out of the hospital and was on my way to Alex's house, I sighed and looked out the car window then back at Blunt he handed me a folder

"This is your new Identity Violet learn it" he said then the car stopped and I looked at the house in front of me I walked up to the door and knocked. Alex answerd the door and smiled

"Hey violet come on it" Alex said I nodded and walked through the door

I heard a girls voice call from a room "Alex who is it?"

Alex turned to me "that's jack the house keeper" then he called "Violet"

A girl came from one of the rooms and smiled "Hi I'm jack Starbright Alex's Guardian and house keeper " I shook her hand and nodded

"I'm Violet" Jack nodded and turned to the door again

"I am just making supper it will be ready in 10 minutes or so" she said then went back to what I thought was the kitchen. I turned to Alex

"Here I will show you to your room" he said and lead me to a room upstairs "I will let you unpack" he said and left.

_Later that night_

I lay in my new bed thinking about what had happened Jack was nice and so was Alex during dinner we had talked and I had told them about my life but left out the SCOPIA part as much as I could. There was a knock on my door and it opened to reveal Alex

"Hey" I said

"Hey" Alex said back he walked into the room "how are you liking your room?" he asked

"It is nice" I said then I smiled "sit" I said and Alex came and sat on my bed there was silence then Alex asked

"What is your real name" he said

I sighed knowing that I could have to tell him sooner or later "Alex if I tell you do you promise me that you will not think any different of me?"

"Yes I promise" he said

I looked at my new friend and said "My real name is Alena Gregovich".

_Like I said this chapter was super short but I don't have the time right now to write a lot. The next chapter will be longer and will be more of a flashback chapter and don't worry I will explain why her last name is gregovich._

_Press the review button you know you want to just no flames please._


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey guys this chapter will be a little longer because I have free time on my hands due to the fact I am sick in bed today ( Stupid cold) anyway enjoy the story._

Alena's /Violets pov

"Alena Gregovich?" Alex asked wide eyed I nodded "But how you said that your parents hadn't talked to you for a long time"

I Looked Alex in the eyes "What I said was true my father was Yassen's brother" I said

" So Yassen is your uncle?" Alex asked me I nodded

"Yes but he doesn't know he never got told my real name, to him I am Whisper and that's all" I explained

" Violet I mean Alena how did you get into SCORPIA in the first place?" Alex asked.

_Flash back_

"_Mom?" I called " where are you?"_

"_in here Alena" I heard my mother's voice call, I went into the living room to find a man_

"_Hello" I said_

_The man did not smile but simply replied "Hello Alena"_

_I turned to my mother "Mom who is this and where is dad?" I asked_

_My mom looked at me with sad eyes "honey this is Mr. Shade he works with your uncle"_

_My uncle? I thought, But my uncle is a killer " I see Nice to meet you Mr. Shade" I said nodding in his direction I looked at him in the eyes they were cold as ice, unfeeling the eyes of a killer._

"_So what is Mr. Shade doing here mother?" I asked_

"_Mr .Shade wants you to work for him" she said "He says that you would be a great new recruit to SCORPIA"_

_I was in shock, I looked at Shade " You want me to be a killer?" I asked him with wide eyes_

"_In a sense yes" he said his voice cutting like knifes " And you do not have a choice you will be great in SCORPIA" He said_

" _What I don't have a say in this matter at all!" I yelled both at my mother and at Shade_

"_Honey it is for the best you will be going with shade tonight so go pack" my mother said with tear filled eyes_

"_I can't believe you mom, this is my life you can't just sell it out to whomever you please" I said my voice filled with venom and my eyes showing hatred I turned to shade " Fine I will go pack" I said and walked up to my room. After I had finished packing and I went down stairs again I looked at shade " Ok let's go" I said , Just then father walked in and saw Shade and me_

"_What is all this?" he asked_

"_Alena is coming to work for SCORPIA" Shade said , My father looked at me_

"_is this true?" he asked me I nodded_

"_Mother and Shade didn't give me a choice "I said Venom in my voice_

_My Father looked at me and knelt down looking at me " Alena perhaps this is for the best" then he whispered in my ear " if you ever need anything just phone this number or go to your uncle Yassen" and I felt a piece of paper get handed to me I nodded ok and hugged my dad goodbye for who knows how long. I looked at my mother _

"_Goodbye" I said and turned and walked out the door with Shade. When we got in the car Shade turned to me_

"_Your Uncle will be training you but you are not to tell him that he is your uncle or your real name, to him you are known as whisper then with one last look at my home I headed toward my new life._

_End flashback_

Alex just looked at me in shock "your mom gave you away?"

I nodded " yes and she never wrote me after that only father did but he stopped 10 months ago" I said then I looked at the time it read 11:30 " I think that we should go to bed Alex" I said and he nodded

"Goodnight" we both said and Alex left, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Yassen's pov**

I couldn't believe it Whisper was really my niece Alena I didn't even know I had a niece I mean I knew my brother had gotten married but I didn't know he had a kid, if only I had known I could have protected her better, she wouldn't be dead right no, I sighed no matter it can't be changed now what's done is done. I looked at the phone then dialled a number that I had not phoned for a long time

"Hello" A man's voice called through the phone

"Hello Alek" I said

"Yassen is that you?" Alek Asked

"Yes Brother it is" I said

"Why are you phoning? I have not heard from you for a long time"

"I I know and as much as I would love to catch up this call is to bring not so good news" I said dreading that I would have to tell him

"What is it?"

"Alena is dead" I said There was silence then a gasp

"What, how?" Alek asked me I could hear his voice cracking

"She was shot by MI6 I am sorry" I said

"why did I ever let her leave?" I heard my brother say

"I am sorry I did not protect her better but I did not know that she was family till today" I said

"Thank you for telling me Yassen"

"До свидания (Goodbye)" I said

"До свидания (Goodbye)" Alek said then the phone went dead.

**Alex's Pov**

I laid in bed thinking about Alena's story and the fact that she was related to the guy who killed my uncle and saved me countless times I thought of all this as I fell asleep.

**Alek's pov**

My Daughter was dead killed by the good guys all because I let her leave that day 1 ½ years ago I could not express the guilt and grief I felt as I put my face in my hands and cried "почему? почему? Алена почему я позволил тебе уйти? почему? ( why , why? Alena why did I let you go , why?)".

_Review please just press the button_


	12. Chapter 11

Alena's pov

I woke up to the smell of pancakes yum I thought to myself as I got out of bed and made my way downstairs

"Morning" Alex said as he saw me come down I didn't answer " Not a morning person are ya Violet?" he asked I looked at him when he said Violet and me looked at jack Oh yeah jack does not know my real name I thought

"Morning Alex" I said and took a seat at the table. Jack smiled and placed a plate of pancakes in front of me "Thanks Jack" I said and smiled

"your welcome Violet" she said also smiling

"Jack just call me Alena please" I said I had, had enough with the name SCOPIA gave me

"Why?" jack asked

"That is my real name" I said and she nodded ok and went back to making breakfast. I dug into the food it was delicious Alex and I talked during breakfast then we both cleaned our plates and went upstairs to get dressed, I got into my room and realized that I didn't have any clothes they were all with Yassen

"Umm Alex?" I called

"Yeah what is it?"

"I do not have any clothes besides for the ones I wore yesterday and the PJs that jack gave me" I said

Alex's head looked out his door " Jack bought you some clothes they are In the closet" he said and I nodded ok and went back in to my room. I looked in the closet and found jeans, tank tops, shoes , t-shirts , sweaters , coats , shorts , t-shirts and socks and underwear I grabbed some black jeans and a blue graphic T-shirt and blue converse and put it on the put my hair into a ponytail, I looked at myself in the mirror then walked out of the room to meet Alex. I walked down the stairs to see jack

"Thanks for the clothes jack" I said and gave her a hug

She smiled " No problem glade they fit you" she said then looked at me " Alena if you need anything just ask me, we are family now ok? I nodded and then walked up the stairs leaving jack in the hall tears threatening to fall I got to my bedroom and thought about my real family maybe I could see my dad somehow without anyone knowing I thought as tears fell down my face. The door opened and Alex walked in

"You ok?" he asked

"I will be" I said back and wiped the tears away before facing Alex

"Want to talk" Alex asked

"Not really" I said and Alex left. I walked to the window and looked at all of the letters father and I had written

_Dear Father_

_It is not so bad here but I miss you ( I can not say the same thing for mother) I am doing well in shooting class ( as to be expected as you taught me). Uncle Yassen still does not know who I am but is baffled on how I know him, it was funny on the first day I came up to him and said " Hi Yassen" and the look on his face was priceless! Anyway I miss you lots daddy_

_Love you_

_Alena_

_Dear Alena_

_Glade that you are well I miss you also and don't be to hard on your old mother she thought it was best for you. I wish you could tell my brother hello for me but you can not or he might know who you are. Your Mother and I are doing well the house is dead without you though, All your friends have been told that you moved to a private school and I can say that non of them are to pleased about that. Please keep me updated_

_Love you_

_Dad_

_Dear dad_

_I miss you so much that I am tearing up just writing to you or course I could never cry infront of anyone because here it shows weakness. Oh dad they told me that I would have to kill soon I will be put on my first mission tomorrow I do not want to kill anyone but I have to, please do not think poorly of me for this. Tell mom I forgive her more or less but I am still mad at her for not telling me. I have to go_

_Bye_

_Alena_

_Dear Alena_

_I still love you even if you kill I wish you didn't have to but I know you do not have a choice in the matter. I love you_

_Dad_

_Father_

_I hate this I do not like killing I have killed 5 people so far and I hate it all the others find joy in killing but I do not and they know that but even still they make me kill. I miss you and my home but as the days pass I realize I will never see you or mother again most likely. Hope you are well_

_Alena_

_Alena_

_You are right you will never see us again ( in this life time at least) and because of that we should( as much as it pains me to write this ) lose contact with one another , it is for the best. I am so sorry and I hope you know that I love you and I always will till I die_

_Your Loving father_

My father had been true to his word , after the last letter he never wrote me again I looked at the letters in front of me and put them back in the box they were in. There was a knock on my door

"Come in" I said

It was Alex "do you want to go somewhere?" he asked

I nodded "where?"

" I was thinking the park or the zoo" he said and I smiled

"The park sounds good" I said

"Ok then get your coat and we can go" he said and I nodded and grabbed my coat before following him through the door. The park was nice with it's green grass and big trees it was not crowded and that was nice Alex and I walked and talked some more just getting to know each other

"So have you looked at your new Identity yet?" Alex asked

"No I have not I will later" I said " Let's just hope that we do not run into someone that I know"

Alex nodded "Yeah that would not be good". Just then I heard a man call

"Alena?" I turned my head and looked at the man he looked familiar somehow then it hit me

"Dad?" I whispered and looked at Alex our luck had run out.

_Sorry for let another cliff hanger _

_Please review_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey guys this will be a short chapter sorry __ please don't hate me_

**Alek's pov**

I looked around me, at all the smiling people, I remembered all the times Alena and I had come to this park

"Alena" I whispered tears threatening to fall once again I sighed and glanced at all the people when I spotted the one thing I never thought I would ever see again My daughter. The girl in front of me had the same hair and body, she was walking with a boy who was taller than her and had sandy blond hair ' no this is not true that is not her , Alena is dead' I said to myself but still I said

"Alena ?"

The girl turned around and I saw her eyes wide in shock as she saw me, she looked over at the boy and whispered something then looked back at me

"Umm can I help you sir?" she asked her blue eyes looking into mine

I just stood there wide eyed I thought for sure that this was Alena " No sorry I thought that you were my daughter" I said

She smiled "that's ok I hope you find her" she said

"Thanks" I said and smiled back the girl nodded and then walked away. I sighed I guess all the stress was getting to me I thought as I started on my way home.

**Alena's pov**

I closed my eyes to stop a tear from coming out but failed I felt a warm tear fall down my cheek

"Are you ok Alena?" Alex asked I opened my eyes

"Yeah just give me a sec" I said and took a deep breath "ok I'm fine"

"Ok so who was that?" Alex asked

"That was my Father" I said

"But I thought that your family lived in Russia"

"So did I, I guess they moved" I said and shrugged "Now let's go back to the house"

"Ok let's go" Alex said and with one last look at my retreating Father I turned and walked away.

_Later that night_

That Night I laid in my bed and remembered dinner everything was perfect Jack smiled Alex joked we all talked and for once In awhile I felt like I was part of a family and nothing could change that.

_Hey guys thanks for Reading my story sorry for the short chapter and sorry if things seem Mary -sue. Anyway this story will be in 3 parts and the first part is almost done the last chapter will be in like 1 or 2 chapters then there will be a sequel. I have decided to name this series either eternal Mission or gunpoint reverse but I m also having writers block with coming up with a name so if you have any ideas just let me know. Anyway thanks again for reading and please review because hardly anyone has reviewed so I am thinking two things either people don't like my story anymore or people just aren't in town and don't have time to review I am hoping that it is the second and not the first so please review so that I know that people do read this story._

_Thanks guys_

_~Starlight~_


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys this will be the last chapter of part 1 of this series

**Yassen's pov**

I rushed into HQ

"What is it?" I asked calmly but my voice was clearly irritated

The tech person looked at me with sorry eyes "sorry for waking you up but we found something you might want to see" he said in a thickly accented voice

"What is so important that you woke me up at 2 in the freaking morning for?" I asked

"Look at this" the guy said and pointed to the screen. There was a picture of the park early today at first I didn't understand why I was looking at it then I saw her, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes next to a boy also with blonde hair I knew the boy Alex Rider but the girl it couldn't be? Could it?

"Alena" I whispered.

The guy looked at me "Who?" I just shook my head "anyway that girl is the agent that we thought was dead" he said

I composed myself "are you sure?' I asked

The man nodded "we have examined this photo and the photo of the agent and they match this girl is whisper" he said. "

I looked at him "why are you telling me" I asked him

"Because you were her mentor sow e thought you had the righty to know" the man said

"Thank-you" I said and turned around to walk out but shade was in the door

" It was a matter of time before MI6 got another one of our agents on their side" he said and grinned " Whisper better be ready things are about to change" he said and I knew that something was about to happen.

**Alena's pov**

Alex and I had decided to go on another walk just because we could I smiled and looked at the clear blue sky then at Alex he was looking at me

"what?" I asked

"Nothing it's just that you seem less tense then when I first met you" he said

I smiled " that's because I am less tense" I said. I heard running at looked behind me to see a man running at us he stopped behind me

"MI6 wants you to come in right now" he said

"Who are you?" Alex asked the man

"Agent Garcia" he said and showed us his badge it read

Agent Jacob Garcia MI6 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Garcia" I said and the agent nodded I looked at Alex then hailed a taxi.

At MI6 I looked at Blunt the one man I didn't want to see for a long time

"Long time no see" I said

Blunt did not smile "Yes it has been awhile how is your wound" he said

"it is fine , So why am I here ?" I asked him and looked at Alex

"SCORPIA knows you're alive" he said.

"WHAT" Alex and I both yelled "how?"

"It seems as if they hacked into the parks cameras and saw you and Alex in the park " Mrs. Jones said

I just stood there shocked "so what now?" I asked

"We don't really know" Blunt said. That's when Alex lost it

"YOU DON'T KNOW? SCORPIA WILL BE COMING AFTER US NOW AND WILL TRY TO GET ALENA BACK OR WILL TRY AND KILL HER AND YOU ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING" Alex yelled

I looked up at him and grabbed him "Alex calm down" I said

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, I WILL NOT LET THEM HURT YOU" Alex said "you are like my sister" he said finally calming down I smiled then looked at Blunt

"Look I think we should continue this later" I said and blunt nodded so I grabbed Alex and we walked out of the bank.

We were walking home when someone grabbed me I spun around kicked the person , Alex punched another guy who had also tried to grab me before I knew it we were in a full scale battle finally both guys were on the ground I sighed

"What just happened?" I asked

"SCORPIA just happened" Alex replied and sighed "Let's get home". Alex turned to follow me when another guy came and hit Alex I saw Alex fall and hit the ground hard before being still

"Alex!" I yelled running to him he was still alive but out cold, I looked up at the man and started to run but the man was too fast and caught me

"NO" I screamed but the man put something over my mouth I smelt something funny and I realized he was drugging me I tried to kick the man and try to get away but he was to strong and I could feel the strength leaving me finally I fell into darkness.

**Alex's pov**

My head felt like there was a war going on inside it, I opened my eyes and saw Jack

"Jack?" I asked

"Alex your awake how do you feel?" she asked looking worried

I closed my eyes to get rid of the head ache "Fine just a head ache how did I get back home?" I asked the last thing I remembered was something hitting me and Alena looking at me.

" MI6 thought that you should have someone walk you home so they sent a agent after you but then they found you out cold on the street so they brought you here, what happened" she asked me I told her about the men then I noticed that she didn't mention Alena

"Where is Alena?" I asked sitting up in bed

Jack looked at me with sad eyes "they got her" she said, I got up and punched the wall

"I knew this would happen I knew it!" I said and I felt Jack hug me

"Everything will work out Alex we will get her back"

I tried to punch the wall again but Jack grabbed my fists

"Beating yourself up will not do anything" she said

"I know but Alena was like my little sister I was supposed to protect her and I let her get taken" I said.

"Alena is a strong girl Alex she will be fine" Jack said

"I will get her back" I whispered through clenched teeth

Jack smiled " I know you will Alex, I know you will".

_And there you have it the end of part 1 thanks for all the people who have read my story I hope you enjoyed it. The sequel will be up soon so see ya soon._

_Bye, bye for now_

_~Starlightbookworm~_


End file.
